The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs. More specifically, the invention is a combination temperature controlled lift mechanism and wheelchair for lifting a non-ambulatory user confined to a wheelchair to provide relief and healing from bedsores.
Non-ambulatory persons confined to a wheelchair often suffer from pressure induced ulcerations of the skin, better known as bedsores. These bedsore contact points are typically on the lower portion of the back, the buttocks and the back of the thighs. Bedsores can be very serious because the subsurface muscles, as well as the surface sores, may become infected.
The related art addresses this problem by suggesting the use of a harness or sling to lift a wheelchair-bound patient to relieve pressure on these bedsores. Unfortunately, these harnesses or slings generally support the patient at bedsore contact points so that such devices would not be useful in relieving the body pressure on the contact points at which bedsores occur. This problem is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,122, issued to Sanders, et al., that discloses a patient weight reliever apparatus that utilizes a sling designed to support the patient at places other than the patient""s normal bedsore contact points. Also, this device has been known to be somewhat unstable, especially when the patient rests within or rises from the chair. The long back bar used has the tendency to produce rotations about the axle of the wheelchair which further contributes to its instability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,307, issued to Walsh, discloses a suspension harness and body jacket that reduces pressure applied to a patient""s buttocks while suspending the patient above a wheelchair via springs. This device has similar rotational instabilities, and the spring constant required for suspending a patient has tendency to loose its stiffness or elasticity over time. Although each of these devices can help the healing of bedsores and to reduce the formation of bedsores, they can be considered as flimsy or unstable, especially for larger wheelchair patients. These devices can also bind-up a person and be uncomfortable. What is needed is a more stable device that can accommodate a wheelchair-bound patient that is more durable and comfortable than the two previously described devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,948, issued to Paul, et al., discloses a patient support system for wheelchairs comprising an inflatable support element. The inflatable support element is located to receive the ischial tuberosities thereover and is normally deflated whereby minimal pressures are generated on body areas thereover. A fluid support retaining element is also incorporated into the seat portion for supporting a percentage of body weight thereon.
Other patents which are of general relevance to the lifting device as herein described are those respectively issued and granted to Wilson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,704), Mitro (U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,010 and CA 1046202), Reich (U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,377), Hollick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,526), Hickerson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,355), Mikkonen, et al. (WO 94 /15569) and Clark, et al. (EPO 0000443). The particular features, described in these patents are directed to lifting harnesses mounted and operatively lifted via mechanically activated booms which suspends a patient in mid-air.
U.S. Patant issued to Roger, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,351) and Masters (U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,313) disclose certain computer generated techniques for manufacturing articles such as seat elements in particular from pin elements. These devices can be subsequently produced via molds or injection molding processes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The lifting device according to the invention lifts an individual confined to a wheelchair, above the seat of the wheelchair, to provide relief and healing from bedsores on an individual""s lower back and buttocks. The device includes a custom made vest which is pivotally mounted and secured thereto. The lifting device is adapted for attachment as a fixed or removable system to a wheelchair via first and second pivotal assemblies. An elliptical cam-lever is mounted within each pivotal assembly for selectively raising and lowering a user secured thereto. A user is secured via the vest by buckle fasteners and hinges from the front and back of the lifting vest. The user is selectively raised assisted or unassisted, thereby providing temporary relief and healing from bedsores. The vest is temperature controlled via hydraulic conduits disposed in and around the vest to reduce temperature gradients or moisture related skin irritations at contact points along for the user. The cam-lever can be manipulated manually or can be adapted as an automated lifting feature, using hydraulic, pneumatic or electrical mechanisms that are well-known in the art.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a combination lifting device and wheelchair that can lift an individual sitting therein for providing relief from bedsores.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination lifting device and wheelchair having a vest which can regulate the peripheral body temperature of a user to prevent moisture related skin irritations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination lifting device and wheelchair which includes the use of a cam-lever for selectively raising and lowering a user a predetermined height or distance from a wheelchair.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.